


Happy Birthday, Sadie

by 6trickster_kid9



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, F/M, tricks fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6trickster_kid9/pseuds/6trickster_kid9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>p much jut cute fluffy larsadie shit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Sadie

**Author's Note:**

> its p short soooorry

Lars calmly walked into the door of the doughnut shop. Today was Sadie's birthday and he knew exactly what to get her, a kiss. He never actually told her how he felt yet.

"Sadie?" Lars said as he slipped through the door and to the back of the front counter pulling out a name tag saying 'Hi! My name is' with a very sloppy 'Lars' under it, he never had the best handwriting.

A short heavyset girl who was extremely cute with long light blonde hair came out from the back of the shop. "Lars you're three hours late where have you been?"

"I overslept..." He pulled lightly on his shirt collar.

"Again? What happened to the alarm clock I got for you?" She said as she set her hands on her hips while a brow was raised. "Whatever. I almost had Steven take your place again for today again like the time you were a huge jerk to me."

Those words made Lars frown and nervously laugh a bit. "Yeah...Sorry" He almost never said it but now that he was reminded of it he felt pretty bad. "Sadie I know it's your birthday-"

Lars was interrupted by a grinning Saddie. "You remembered!" She suddenly wrapped her arms around him burying her face into his shirt.

"Yeah and I got you a present." Lars then cupped her cheeks and kissed her soft sweet lips. "Happy birthday, Sadie"

Sadie smiled. "I love you too, Lars."


End file.
